Pesadilla mortal
by kikitapatia
Summary: Marinette ha tenido con frecuencia horribles pesadillas donde debe tomar una muy difícil elección. ¿Podrá hacer lo que sabe que es correcto como Ladybug o su corazón decidirá por ella?


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** MLB no mepertenece, sino a Thomas Ausdruc, y obvio que no soy él.

.

* * *

.

PESADILLA MORTAL

—¡Noooooooooooooooo!

Se despertó gritando, inquieta y sudando otra vez. Era la quinta noche consecutiva que tenía la misma pesadilla. Era un sueño cruel y desgarrador. En él lo veía caer una y otra vez sin poder hacer nada. Por alguna extraña razón veía caer a su amado Adrien desde la parte más alta de la Torre Eiffel y ella se quedaba ahí viéndolo caer sin poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Así que por supuesto en la mañana se presentó a la escuela con tremendas ojeras y una cara para desmayarse. Alya fue la primera en notar su desánimo.

—¡Marinette!, ¿pero qué te pasó?, ¿por qué vienes con esa cara?

—No es nada, Alya. Es que no he podido dormir bien las últimas noches, he estado teniendo pesadillas y ayer fue la peor.

—¿Pesadillas?, ¿qué clase de pesadillas? —Marinette iba a responder cuando Adrien junto con Nino, al escuchar del problema de la chica, se acercó a preguntar sobre su salud así que como siempre se quedó sin decir sin una sola palabra enfrente de él.

—¿Te sientes bien, Marinette? Oí por casualidad a Alya que decía algo acerca de unas pesadillas.

—Sí, yo, no... malas... pesadillas... anoche —ayyyyyy ¿por qué demonios no podía decir ni una sola frase coherente en presencia de Adrien?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que parecer que un zombie le comió el cerebro? Ayyy, ¡por favor!, no solo no durmió sino que ahora vuelve a ser la tonta Marinette enfrente de él. Si tan solo la tierra la pudiera tragar en ese momento—. Es que anoche tuve una muy mala pesadilla y no pude dormir nada —suspiró y respiró al mismo tiempo si es que eso era posible, pero ella lo logró.

—¿Y se puede saber de qué iba tu pesadilla que no pudiste dormir nada? — preguntó Adrien, ahora sí estaba frita, de sus tres amigos era él quien tenía que preguntar. Sí, ajá, claro, como si lo fuera a decir en voz alta y a él mismito en persona "pues fíjate que soñé que el amor de mi vida, de quien he estado enamorada durante mucho tiempo se caía del punto más alto de la Torre Eiffel y yo lo veía todo sin poder hacer nada, ahhhh y por cierto, eras tú, Adrien", como si estuviera remotamente loca para hacerlo. Noup, para nada, su cerebro tendría que funcionar a marchas forzadas para dar una respuesta creíble y de preferencia para ayer, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca Nino la interrumpió:

—¿Ya se dieron cuenta de la hora que es? Si no nos apuramos la maestra nos pondrá retardo y nos dejará tarea extra —ufff literalmente salvada por la campana, la cara de Marinette no podía ser más que la de aquella que ponen los presos condenados a muerte cuando reciben la llamada del gobernador para detener la ejecución.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos excepto por tratar de poner atención cuando el cerebro está más que fundido y el recargarse en el pupitre se apetece más que escuchar la soporífera presentación de Chloé y Sabrina acerca de las mejoras hechas por su padre, el alcalde, a la ciudad. Como si no se las recordara día a día. Lo bueno es que durante la escuela no se presentó ninguna emergencia tipo Ladybug y pudo regresar a casa, cayendo en su cama en calidad de bulto.

Ya a solas, Tikki salió de su bolso para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga.

—Marinette, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? —mientras revoloteaba a su lado, observaba con atención su rostro.

—Sí, Tikki. Es solo que no sé a qué se deben las pesadillas o mejor dicho "la pesadilla", porque es la misma una y otra vez y aunque sé que solo es un sueño, se siente tan real que es como si pudiera tocarlo cuando va cayendo y yo solo me quedo ahí parada como una estatua viéndolo caer.

—Y si me platicas a detalle de qué se trata tu pesadilla tal vez entre las dos podamos resolver a qué se debe —Marinette agradecía que su pequeña amiga se interesara en el tema pero es que era tan doloroso cada vez que lo revivía que no sabía cómo es que iba a soportar si esa noche volvía a tenerla. Así que tal vez platicando con Tikki pudiera deshacerse del sentimiento que la embargaba.

—Estamos en la Torre Eiffel Chat Noir y yo, enfrentándonos a un enemigo al cual no puedo verle bien el rostro, pero es alguien mucho más fuerte y peligroso que los que habíamos enfrentado antes. Creo, incluso, que pudiera ser el mismísimo Hawk Moth en persona, pero no estoy segura. En fin, Chat Noir y yo estamos acercándonos a él cuando me doy cuenta de que tiene a Adrien como rehén y lo sostiene muy cerca del barandal. Dice que si no le entrego mis miraculous lo dejará caer, pero yo vacilo en entregárselos. Sé que hago mal en vacilar, que no debo hacerlo, que el poder que se me confirió es para salvar la vida de muchas personas y no solo de una, Tikki —sus ojos estaban arrebatados de lágrimas, aunque no se permitía dejar caerlas—, pero es de Adrien de quien estamos hablando, a quien tiene prisionero, y solo veo como lo deja caer sin compasión. Yo corro y corro lo más aprisa que puedo, pero ni siquiera con mi yo-yo mágico puedo alcanzarlo. Y simplemente lo veo caer hacia el suelo. Chat Noir sigue peleando mientras yo me quedo paralizada viendo el cuerpo inerte de Adrien y es ahí cuando me despierto. Tikki ¿qué puede significar esto?, ¿por qué sigo teniendo esa pesadilla?, ¿crees acaso...? —no quiso terminar la pregunta por miedo a que su amiga respondiera que su más grande temor se hiciera realidad, que ese no era un sueño cualquiera sino un atisbo del futuro.

—Marinette, ven, baja, tienes visita —la voz de su madre se escuchó a través del hueco de las escaleras que llevaba a su habitación.

—Voy, en un momento bajo —respondió mientras se volvía a poner los tenis que se había quitado nada más llegar a su cuarto. En cuanto bajó las escaleras se quedó petrificada, el protagonista de sus sueños o mejor dicho de sus pesadillas (pues eso era lo único que había tenido últimamente con él) estaba parado justo enfrente de ella—. Adrien —susurró, aún no salía de la sorpresa.

—Hola, Marinette.

—Los dejo, Marinette, ¿por qué no le invitas un vaso de limonada y suben a tu habitación, para que puedan hacer el proyecto? —su madre se disculpa dejándolos solos para seguir atendiendo la panadería.

—¿Proyecto? —preguntó sorprendida, sí, está bien, había estado medio dormida durante las clases pero no recordaba ningún proyecto y menos con Adrien, eso ni muerta podría olvidarlo jamás.

—Sí, el proyecto de ciencias que tenemos que presentar la próxima semana ¿te acuerdas? —dijo Adrien en tono de complicidad.

—Ahhhh, sí, ya recuerdo, ¡ese proyecto!, por supuesto. Adrien, ¿por qué no subes conmigo para empezarlo? —ya en su habitación Marinette ve cómo Adrien la observa atentamente—, A.. Adrien, yo... tú... proyecto... ciencias —arrrgggg, gruñó por lo bajo frustrada. ¿Ni siquiera en esa situación su lengua sabía funcionar con normalidad?, ¿por qué frente a su madre el cerebro le respondía y a solas se ponía tan nerviosa?

—Por supuesto que no hay ningún proyecto, pero quería venir a verte, me quedé preocupado por ti porque durante toda la mañana pareciste como ida y se te veía intranquila y ansiosa. Y la verdad, es que quería saber si estabas bien —no sabía desde cuándo esta chica le había empezado a importar cada vez más y se sentía mal consigo mismo porque él estaba enamorado de Ladybug, pero de un tiempo para acá había notado cómo la seguía y la buscaba con la mirada y cómo se percataba en el momento en que ella entraba en el salón. Sabía que estaba mal enamorarse de dos personas y más siendo tan distintas la una de la otra, pero ambas eran sumamente importantes para él y así como Chat Noir daría su vida por Ladybug, estaba seguro que como Adrien, él lo haría por Marinette. Tendría que decidirse por una de las dos, él nunca sería la clase de rufián que jugaría con los sentimientos de las personas. Si tan solo Marinette fuera Ladybug sus problemas estarían resueltos, pero eso era una completa locura, no había dos personas tan distintas como el agua y el aceite como Ladybug y Marinette. Se sentó apesadumbrado en la cama de Marinette, sin darse cuenta de que sobaba con una mano su colcha. Para la chica, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, no pasó desapercibido ese hecho, ni de que él de pronto se pusiera algo nostálgico.

—Adrien, ¿te sucede algo?

—¿Qué?, ¿yo?, no, para nada. No te preocupes por mí. Ya sabes, es lo de siempre. Mi padre —ufff, lo bueno es que ella, así como Alya y Nino, sabían de los problemas que tenía con su padre. Por lo menos le daría una excusa para no responder con la verdad—, pero dime, Marinette, ¿qué te tenía tan preocupada por la mañana? —la cara de la chica le puso los pelos de punta. Vio cómo su amiga suspiró cansada, y eso lo alarmó más. ¿Qué la tendría a ella en ese estado?

—Adrien, si tuvieras que escoger entre hacer tu deber y la persona que amas, ¿qué harías? —esta vez no titubeó, quería realmente que alguien le dijera que si en la muy remota posibilidad pasara por esa situación, cómo actuaría alguien más.

—No te entiendo, Marinette, ¿a qué te refieres entre el deber y la persona que amas?, ¿tú estás enamorada de alguien? —ella se sonrojó de forma violenta y súbita al oír la pregunta de los propios labios de Adrien. Solo ella sabía meterse solita en camisa de once varas. Sí, Marinette, encuentra un agujero y métete y de paso vas y le confiesas tu amor unilateral, o primero vas y le confiesas y luego te escondes en el hoyo.

—Me refiero a que si tuvieras que elegir entre la vida de una persona y el deber, cuando sabes que de ti dependen miles de ellas, ¿qué harías? —no contestó adrede la última pregunta que le hizo, estaba más ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta que de dar la suya. Lo que no sabía es que por la mente del chico pasaban las imágenes de las batallas de Chat Noir y Ladybug y cómo una vez Marinette estuvo en una de ellas ayudándolo, en el caso del demoilustrador quien resultó ser Nathaniel, un compañero de clase enamorado de ella. Él lo había supuesto desde que Chloé mostró el dibujo que él hizo donde estaba él como un súper héroe abrazando a Marinette, pero antes no le había hecho sentir así, unos celos irracionales de que alguien se hubiera fijado antes en ella, empezaron a nacer en él. Y supo que no sabía cómo responderle, porque no podría nunca hacer esa elección, ¿en qué tipo de problema estaría metida como para tener que tomarla ella?

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé, Marinette. Nunca he estado en esa situación y espero en Dios que tampoco me encuentre en ella, porque no sé si podría separar mi corazón a la hora de tomar esa decisión. Siempre hemos escuchado que el valor de una vida disminuye si se encuentran en riesgo miles o millones. Pero cuando se trata de una persona a la que amamos, ¿acaso se puede tomar esa decisión? —se quedó pensativo, ese tipo de dilemas no era para nada como los de una chica normal de preparatoria, un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, ¿sería acaso posible que ella pudiera ser Ladybug? Últimamente se había topado luchando cara a cara, o mejor dicho máscara a máscara, con Hawk Moth. ¿Estaría ella preguntando eso porque cada vez los encuentros habían sido más desgastantes y más intensos?—. Marinette ¿tienes algún problema en que te pueda ayudar?, ¿por qué me haces esa pregunta?, ¿acaso te encuentras en una situación parecida? —ella se quedó muda. Bien hecho, Marinette, fuiste a meterte a la boca del lobo.

—¡Yo!, nooooooo, para nada —agitaba sus manos de manera frenética frente a su cara—. Es que... es acerca de las pesadillas de las que comentaba con Alya en la mañana —intentó sincerarse mientras aún podía coordinar alguna palabra antes de que el cerebro se le fundiera por completo—. He estado soñando con Ladybug y Chat Noir. Es como si lo viera todo desde arriba, no sé si me comprendes, como si yo no existiera pero al mismo tiempo fuera un espectador mudo e inmóvil a quien se le obliga a presenciar un crimen. Veo cómo a Ladybug la obligan a tomar esa decisión, entre entregar algo que es valioso para ella y la vida de una persona que ella ama, no puedo ver bien el rostro de esa persona —claro que sí lo veía tan clarito y preciso como estaba él frente a ella en ese momento, pero eso era algo que no podía confesarle, no sin decirle toda la verdad— pero sí el de ella, y es aterrador, es como si no pudiera decidirse, como si vacilara. Es extraño porque sé que ella entregaría lo que fuera por cualquier persona, pero entonces, ¿por qué no lo hace? Y durante mi pesadilla veo morir a su ser querido y entonces me despierto sintiendo la angustia por la que ha de estar pasando ella —una lágrima atraviesa su mejilla y Adrien se muere por ir hacia Marinette, abrazarla y secar la tierna humedad con un beso—. No sé qué pensar, es decir, cada noche, durante las últimas cinco, he tenido este sueño y cada vez es más angustiante, porque puedo percibir el dolor de Ladybug. El hecho de que se queda paralizada viéndolo caer, sabiéndolo muerto y por otro lado está Chat Noir, que sigue luchando él solo contra su enemigo mientras trata de hablar con ella, diciéndole que necesita que luche a su lado, pero sé que ella no puede, y se siente confundida, derrotada y que ha defraudado a todo el mundo. Pero lo que más me preocupa es ¿crees que este sueño pueda ser una premonición? —se abrazaba a sí misma tratando de entrar en calor. Queriendo saber si en caso de que fuera cierto ¿cómo podría salvarlo?, ¿qué tendría que hacer para mantenerlo seguro sin decirle la verdad?

—¿Una premonición dices?, ¿crees que en realidad tu sueño pueda ser una visión del futuro? —una parte de él quería saber acerca de esa persona a quien Ladybug amaba, porque obviamente no podía ser él, si en los sueños de Marinette, Chat Noir seguía luchando con Hawk Moth. Pero por otro lado no quería enterarse, no si eso significaba perder por completo a Ladybug. Pero si el sueño de Marinette era cierto, una visión del futuro, entonces en sus manos podría estar la ayuda que Ladybug necesitaba para salvar a su ser amado. Aunque Marinette no había dicho nada acerca de que fuera alguien de quien estuviera enamorada sino solo un ser querido. Pero y entonces ¿por qué quería acercarse a Marinette y abrazarla tan fuerte para reconfortarla?, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos?, ¿por qué sus labios le eran tan tentadores y le llamaban a besarla?

—Eso me temo, si no, ¿por qué los estoy teniendo? —lo interrumpió de su pensamientos.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo así antes?

—No, la verdad es que nunca —no como Marinette y no durante el tiempo que ella ha sido Ladybug, pero tampoco sabía si a alguna de sus antecesoras le había ocurrido antes algo así, aunque Tikki no se lo había mencionado antes cuando ella le había comentado sus sueños.

—¿Crees que si te enfocas esta noche pudieras reconocer el rostro de la persona que dices? —Marinette palideció ante la sola mención de volver a tener la pesadilla nuevamente.

—¿Por... por qué quieres que haga eso? —el solo hecho de decirle que lo sabía y que era él mismo, le hacía doler el corazón.

—Porque, si este sueño no es una simple pesadilla sino una visión del futuro, tal vez si pudieras reconocer a la persona, tú y yo pudiéramos hacer algo para mantenerla a salvo y así Ladybug no tendría ese dilema. No estaría obligada a decidir nada —no tenía ni la más remota idea como podría hacer eso y luchar como Chat Noir al mismo tiempo, pero ya cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él. En ese momento quería hacer todo lo posible por animar a la chica frente a sí.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo haríamos?, digo no es tan simple y sencillo como llegar y decir: "Hola, oye, sabes, este, yo soñé que ibas a morir y por eso estoy aquí para salvarte antes de que pongas en aprietos a Ladybug".

—Ahí tienes un punto. Pero primero que nada debemos ver si esto es una simple pesadilla o algo más. Bien, Marinette, ¿recuerdas algo más del sueño?, podrías describírmelo, por favor —ella entendía a lo que quería llegar Adrien pero volver a vivir la angustia de verlo caer y morir frente a sus ojos no sabía si sería tan fuerte como para hacerlo una vez más. Corría el riesgo de que la pesadilla se repitiera otra vez esa noche y en ese momento lo tenía a él frente a ella, dándole ánimo. Tomando un largo respiro empezó a hablar, con la vista fija en la pared, no quería verlo a la cara mientras recordaba el agobiante momento de verlo caer.

—El sueño siempre empieza en la misma forma. Chat Noir y Ladybug están luchando contra un enemigo muy poderoso. Están en la parte más alta de la Torre Eiffel. Algo me da a entender que es el que está detrás de todas las transformaciones y los akumas que afectan a personas inocentes, no sé si es por la forma en que luchan o qué. Ya sabes es lo extraño de los sueños. Chat Noir se dirige al enemigo como Hawk algo, no lo entendí mucho, yo no conozco el nombre de todos sus enemigos a los que se han enfrentado. Pero en ese momento él se burla de ellos y les exige sus miraculous y obvio ellos no los entregan. Entonces Hawk no sé qué, se dirige en específico a Ladybug y le dice que o le entrega su miraculous o él muere... —calla, no puede continuar, él ya sabe el resto y ella se estremece al recordar de nuevo el sueño, una lágrima recorre su mejilla y Adrien no soporta más, se levanta y se dirige hacia donde está ella y la abraza con ternura.

—Tranquila, Marinette. Estoy aquí contigo. Esperemos que solo sea una simple y horrorosa pesadilla —ella se deja abrazar, nunca creyó ni por asomo que esto podría estarle pasando. Adrien la estaba abrazando, ¡a ella! Tal vez era solamente porque él era un caballero y no quería verla llorar.

—Estoy bien, es solo que... Adrien, ¿cómo voy a saber si solo es una horrible pesadilla?, ¿qué tal si para cuando nos enteremos de que no lo es, ya es demasiado tarde?

—Marinette, no puedes estar pensando en eso. Si no es una pesadilla y por algún motivo estás viendo el futuro, entonces lo que hay que hacer es buscar a Ladybug y Chat Noir y decirles lo que está pasando. Tal vez entre ellos dos puedan resolverlo. Por lo menos estarán informados de lo que sucederá —por lo menos él ya lo sabía, ahora solo tenía que decírselo a Ladybug. Era preferible pecar de prevenido que tener que lamentarlo después.

Los días fueron pasando y la amistad de Marinette y Adrien fue creciendo cada día más para complacencia de Alya y Nino y fastidio de Chloé, quien no miraba con buenos ojos la atención que el chico más popular le daba a la tonta de la escuela. ¿Cómo podía escoger a la hija de un panadero sobre la hija del alcalde de la ciudad? Eso era una completa ofensa para ella. Así que trataba por todos los medios de dejarla siempre en ridículo frente a Adrien, situaciones donde a ella le salía el tiro por la culata porque gracias a eso, Adrien le prestaba más atención a la chica ojiazul, haciéndole notar muchos rasgos parecidos con cierta mariquita de traje rojo y lunares negros. Como el hecho de que ambas tenían unos hermosos y grandes ojos azules y pelo negro. Además de que si por casualidad fuera, las dos utilizaban el mismo peinado de dos coletas. Hasta ahora ninguna de sus amigas se las hacía más que su Marinette. Y no solo eso, había pescado que Ladybug utilizaba muchas veces las mismas frases que Marinette. Antes no se había percatado de eso, pero ahora que estaba pasando más tiempo con ella esos detalles salían a relucir. ¿Sería acaso que Marinette podría ser Ladybug? Antes, cuando ella le empezaba a gustar lo había deseado, ahora cuando tenía la certeza de que ella era muy importante para él, tanto como Ladybug para Chat Noir, rogaba que fueran la misma persona. Así podría hacer que se enamorara de él y Chat Noir y contarle la verdad.

Aunque los días pasaban como lo que en sus bellos sueños siempre había querido Marinette, las noches eran completamente distintas. Las pesadillas no solo no se habían detenido sino que aumentaban, cada vez veía más cosas y la angustia era mucho más fuerte y siempre terminaba igual, con la muerte de Adrien. Pero ahora había algo que estaba cambiando, y ella no se sentía tan segura de no poder entregar sus miraculous por su vida, porque estos últimos días habían resultado en que su amor por Adrien se hiciera mucho más profundo y no creía tener la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo morir por el bien de la humanidad. No quería... no podía...

Una semana después, Adrien, tratando de levantarle el ánimo, la invita a ir a un espectáculo de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo. Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis como se hacían conocer. El show era todo lo que le habían contado, era increíble, los trucos de magia y las ilusiones eran las mejores que jamás habían visto. Incluso habían participado en uno de los números como "víctimas" de los ilusionistas. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección hasta que antes del final se presentó una quinta persona. Vestido con un smoking negro, elegante y pulcro. Traía una media máscara. Podría pasarse como el Fantasma de la Ópera. El público creyó al principio que era parte de la función pero después todo se volvió un caos, cuando este quinto jinete empezó a culparlos por su suerte, de haberle robado las ideas y entonces sus ilusiones se volvieron reales, oscuras, peligrosas poniendo al público en riesgo verdadero. Ellos salieron al último después de asegurarse de que toda la gente ya había dejado el lugar. A él le preocupaba ponerla a salvo, fuera del escenario, lejos del ilusionista. La llevó a su casa, necesitaba saberla segura. Se despidió de ella, pidiéndole que se quedara ahí y sin pensarlo la besó en la boca. Marinette no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque en cuanto sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, él ya se estaba despidiendo, sin darle más explicaciones que el hecho de pedirle que se quedara en casa. Cómo si pudiera hacerlo. Tal vez Marinette lo haría pero Ladybug tenía que salir a ayudar a controlar ese jinete desbocado y al akuma que lo tenía transformado.

En cuanto regresó al lugar en donde había sido el espectáculo, ya como Ladybug, un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Era un déjà vu, un cruel déjà vu. Al mirar hacia arriba alcanzó a ver la Torre Eiffel, irguiéndose como siempre atenta a lo que sucedía a sus pies. Pero esta vez los hechos no estaban por debajo de ella sino en ella. En la parte más alta se encontraba Chat Noir, luchando contra el Jinete Ilusionista. Gracias a su yo-yo llegó casi al momento para poder ayudar a su compañero a pelear contra su adversario. Solo que él no estaba solo, Hawk Moth también se encontraba ahí. Viendo la lucha como si de un espectador se tratara, él la estaba esperando a ella.

—Pero miren quién ha llegado, Ladybug, bienvenida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hawk Moth? ¿Por qué te empeñas en trasformar personas inocentes en tus títeres personales?

—Lo que siempre he querido son sus miraculous. No descansaré hasta que sean míos. Y usaré a cada persona en París hasta lograrlo.

—Nunca —el grito de Chat Noir se escuchó aun a través de la lucha que sostenía contra el Ilusionista—. Jamás podrás tenerlos. Ellos nos fueron entregados a nosotros para combatirte, nunca te los daremos. Jamás. ¿Me escuchas? Siempre estaremos luchando contigo, venciendo a tus títeres, transformando a los akumas que decidas utilizar. Hasta el fin de nuestros días. Así muramos en el intento, no te los daremos —en ese instante Ladybug cayó en la cuenta de que su sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, solo que esta vez Hawk Moth no estaba solo, tenía a uno de sus secuaces con él y ella no había visto a Adrien por ninguna parte, eso quería decir que él estaba a salvo.

—¿Nunca, Chat Noir? Tú puedes poner en peligro tu vida, pero ¿arriesgarías la vida de alguien más por no entregarme tu miraculous?, ¿podrías permitir que Ladybug muriera por ti?

—Sé que ella lo entendería, si cualquiera de los dos te diera sus miraculous, estaríamos poniendo en peligro a mucha más gente que solo a ella o a mí —dijo viendo a Ladybug a los ojos firmemente, el Ilusionista había desaparecido, pero ellos sabían que no se había ido lejos, lo que los tenía con los pelos de punta, ¿qué estaban tramando esos dos? Eso se parecía mucho a las pesadillas de Marinette y si no ponía todo de su parte alguien podría morir y Ladybug jamás se lo perdonaría, ni él tampoco. Entonces Hawk Moth se volvió hacia Ladybug y le preguntó:

—Y tú, mi querida Ladybug, ¿podrías poner en peligro a la persona que más amas por no darme tu miraculous? —en ese momento el ilusionista apareció con el cuerpo inerte de Adrien en sus brazos, ante la mirada atónita de Chat Noir viéndose a sí mismo frente a frente, pero esta vez no fue como con Copycat, él sabía que no podía ser real pero no podía decir nada aún porque tendría que revelar su identidad. Ahora conocía que Ladybug amaba a Adrien. Ella estaba enamorada de él y Chat Noir de Ladybug pero como Adrien, él estaba enamorado de Marinette, sea como sea él tenía que llegar a Ladybug y hacerle saber que ese Adrien no era más que una ilusión—oh, no te preocupes, él no está muerto... aún... ¿Creías acaso que yo no estaba enterado de tu amor secreto por Adrien Agreste? —la mirada escéptica de Ladybug provocó que Hawk Moth riera a carcajadas—. Te estarás preguntando que cómo lo sé. Uno de mis títeres, como ustedes los llaman, lo averiguó por mí hace muy poco y yo supe que esa información iba a valerme de mucho sabiéndola utilizar en el momento adecuado. Así que, Ladybug, tus miraculous a cambio del joven Agreste. Si no me lo das, el Jinete Ilusionista lo dejará caer por un costado de la Torre Eiffel —el sueño se repetía una vez más, ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿por qué no le dijo a Adrien la verdad acerca de que ella era Ladybug y así tal vez lo hubiera prevenido ante eso?, ¿podría dejarlo morir por no entregar sus miraculous? Chat Noir había dicho algo muy parecido a Adrien, entregándolos ellos pondrían en riesgo a mucha más gente inocente y ella no podría soportarlo, pero dejarlo morir tampoco estaba en la ecuación. Esa no era una opción. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para salvarlo. Pero antes de que nada tendría que hacerle creer a Hawk Moth que ella no estaba enamorada de Adrien.

—Hawk Moth, no sé qué títere te dijo que yo estaba enamorada de él, porque no es cierto. Y aunque lo fuera, no te daré mis miraculous. Pero tampoco te permitiré que pongas en riesgo la vida de más seres inocentes. Ese es un chico que nada tiene que ver en nuestra pelea —Chat Noir había detectado el cambio en el tono de voz de su compañera, él sabía que ella sí lo amaba, su cara lo reflejaba, solo estaba intentando hacer todo lo posible para salvar a quien ella creía que era Adrien.

—¿Es esa tu última palabra, Ladybug? —su tono duro hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Pero tenía que hacerle creer de cualquier manera que no lo amaba.

—Sí —con un valor que no sentía le respondió.

—Bien, pues entonces no me culpes por lo que suceda. Has tomado tu decisión —y dirigiéndose al Jinete Ilusionista le dijo—. Ya sabes qué hacer. Acaba con los tres y tráeme sus miraculous —dicho esto desapareció dejando a Chat Noir, Ladybug y al Jinete con Adrien en los brazos.

—Vaya, vaya, pues como no me entregarán los miraculous por las buenas y tengo ocupadas las manos, me desharé de este estorbo —y diciendo eso dejó caer el cuerpo de Adrien por sobre el barandal, hacia el suelo. Ladybug corrió hacia él y trató por todos los medios de alcanzarlo con su yo-yo mágico, pero fue muy tarde. Vio cómo el cuerpo de Adrien chocaba con el suelo. Lo vio morir frente a sus ojos tal y como sucedía en su pesadilla. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta.

—Ladybug, te necesito aquí y ahora —la voz preocupada de Chat Noir la sacó, momentáneamente, de su estupor, y decidida como nunca antes fue a luchar. No sería venganza pero no permitiría que la muerte de Adrien fuera en vano. Tanto era su dolor que pronto pudieron vencer al Jinete Ilusionista. Mediante el cataclismo de Chat Noir habían logrado destruir su máscara donde se encontraba oculto el akuma. Ella con su amuleto encantado lo transformó de nuevo en una mariposita. El Jinete Ilusionista recuperó la conciencia de inmediato y pidió disculpas a la pareja por los daños hechos. Pero Ladybug ya no estaba con ellos. Se había ido. Chat Noir fue en su busca y la encontró hecha un ovillo, llorando amargamente por la muerte de Adrien.

—Ladybug, mírame.

—Vete, Chat Noir. Sé que me dirás que hice lo correcto. Que una persona no vale lo que un mundo entero, pero yo nunca podré perdonarme el haberlo dejado morir.

—Ladybug, por favor mírame. Adrien no está muerto.

—Claro que sí, yo lo vi caer. No pude alcanzarlo, no pude llegar a tiempo a él. Mis sueños no me sirvieron de nada. A pesar de que lo supe desde hace mucho, mis pesadillas se volvieron realidad —ella no se volvió a verlo, no podía enfrentarlo. No quería que nadie la reconfortara. Quería sufrir tanto como lo había hecho Adrien, quería sentir su dolor y tal vez así expiar un poco su culpa por haberlo dejado morir. Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron grandes, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, las pesadillas las había tenido Marinette no Ladybug. Eso significaba que la segunda no era otra que su amada Marinette. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

—Mírame, Marinette.

—¿Có...cómo... cómo sabes quién soy? —la chica se volvió al escuchar su verdadero nombre, pero sin levantar la vista —él se acercó y con su mano levantó la barbilla de la chica para que pudiera verlo a la cara. El dolor de haber perdido a Adrien la estaba volviendo loca, no era posible que lo que estaba viendo fuera realidad. Adrien estaba ahí de pie frente a ella, vivo.

—Porque yo soy Chat Noir, Marinette, y te amo —ella se lanzó a los brazos que él tenía abiertos para ella. Cuando la tuvo entre ellos agachó la cabeza para besarla y cumplir por fin su sueño de besar a las dos mujeres que amaba.


End file.
